Nightmare at Urkel Oaks
Nightmare at Urkel Oaks is episode ten of the eighth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, that originally aired from ABC on November 15, 1996. It was directed by Kelly Sandefur and written by Gary M. Goodrich. Plot Eddie has a nightmare where he is the reluctant groom to Myrtle Urkel. When Eddie refuses to marry Myrtle, her wealthy father steps in and bribes him with $10 million. Greta comes and crashes the wedding. Synopsis Today is Eddie's birthday, and Myrtle surprises him with a leather jacket present and her video tape. She tells him to think of her every time he wears the jacket and mentions that Greta should go to Jenny Craig. Greta isn't impressed and removes the tape from the VCR and crushes it. Later on in Eddie's room, he claims that Myrtle must have save her money for months when she bought the leather jacket. However, Steve corrects him by revealing that she's rich because her father and his uncle, Big Daddy Urkel, is a peanut farming mogul and she always had money to spend it on. Urkel leaves and Eddie starts having dreams about Myrtle visiting him at his parents' house. She chases him around in love, until Big Daddy Urkel accuses him for trying to hurt his precious daughter. Myrtle corrects her father by telling him that he is the love of her life. She leaves and Eddie tries to convince him that she wants to go home. Big Daddy Urkel isn't fooled and tells him that his daughter wants him. He asks how much is it going to take him to say yes. Eddie tells him that he will never be bought because he loves Greta and that there's no way he'll change his mind to be with his daughter. Big Daddy Urkel says he'll give him $10 million out of his personal fortune to marry Myrtle and, impressed, Eddie agrees. The wedding takes place at Urkel Oaks in Biloxi, Mississippi. Urkel is chatting away with his relatives from across the nation (except his parents because they opted to stay in Russia to avoid him again). Carl is upset that he will be related to Steve soon, despite Harriette's optimism about Eddie coming in with $10 million (he'll regret it later on, however). Myra and Laura are her bridesmaids and wear light blue southern dresses. However, Carl's fears at the prospects of being related to Urkel were put to rest (at least temporarily until near the end of Season 9 when Laura chooses to marry Steve over Stefan) as Greta shows up wearing a leather suit and on a motorcycle to stop the wedding. She faces the crowd and reveals that Big Daddy Urkel paid Eddie $10 million to marry her. The crowd agrees as Myrtle faces her and questions her about her point. Greta tells her that her point is the wedding is a farce, and true love doesn't come with a price tag. Myrtle accuses her for ruining both her wedding and her honor. Greta retaliates by accusing Myrtle for stealing Eddie from her and making her own father, Mr. McClure, real happy that she doesn't have him in her life. The two women fought at the wedding in food as Eddie tries in vain to get them to stop. Eddie awakens from his nightmare and he swears to Steve that he'll never marry anyone for money, no matter how much they have. Urkel is happy that he made the decision to marry for love. Laura shows up with a box and Eddie thinks Myrtle is still trying to bribe him with more gifts that he tosses it out of the window into the trash can. She lies to him by telling Eddie that she'll be sure to tell Mother Winslow for his ungrateful attitude towards her. She told him that their grandmother spent her hard savings on the "CD player" he always wanted. Eddie panics and runs out to get his CD player. Once gone, Laura reveals to Steve it's really socks that Estelle made him and that she always loved seeing him react that way. In the end credits, Harriette is disappointed with Carl because he's snacking while he's supposed to be watching his weight. Cast and Characters Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow / Big Daddy Urkel (cameo) * Jo Marie Payton-Noble as Harriette Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel / Myrtle Urkel * Michelle Thomas as Myra Monkhouse Guest Recurring * Tammy Townsend as Greta McClure Cameo * Drew Antzis as Delivery Man * William Hubbard Knight as Reverend Gallery IMG 2784.JPG Trivia * Reginald VelJohnson and Jaleel White plays dual roles. VelJohnson plays both Carl and Steve's uncle Big Daddy Urkel. In addition in playing Steve, White also portrays his cousin, Myrtle. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Eight episodes Category:Season Eight Category:Episodes involving Eddie